


There Was An Idea

by Roverlord



Series: Adaptions [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Marvel Cinematic Universe Fusion, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst, Austria as Loki, Because his mother is native america, Character Death, France as Iron Man, Germany as Vision, Greece's cat as Rocket Raccoon, Half native american Alfred, Herr Stick as Groot, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, Hungary as Captain Marvel, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Other, Prussia as Thor, Russia as Hulk, Veneziano as Scarlet Witch and Romano as Quiksilver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 12:37:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19013050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roverlord/pseuds/Roverlord
Summary: Ivan, the unlucky Russian soldier, Alfred, the american hero, Gilbert, the god prince of Asgard, and Francis, the millionare playboy philantropist.Lovino and Feliciano, HYDRA's test subjects, Ludwig, a machine born of another, Corporal cat, an alien experiment, and Elizabeta, a human-kree with energy powers.





	1. Chapter 1

The night in Siberia was dark and cold. Ivan didn't like it, he longed for warmth and sunflowers, but he knew he must stay there. He was a danger to the whole world. No, not him, Hulk. Hulk was the danger. Unfortunately, Hulk was inside his head and wherever Ivan went, Hulk went too. He had tried the obvious. He had tried drugs, he had tried suicide. Neither had worked.

He sat in deep snow under the pine trees, alone with his hallucinations, hoping he would freeze to death and Hulk wouldn't notice until it was too late. Unfortunately General winter seemed to want to prolong his misery, and he could hear another human approaching, calling out to him. Ivan crawled under the spiky leaves and, in vain, hoped the man would leave.

"Ivan, is that you??!!" Ivan's heart stopped and he looked up. His brother, Nikolai. Ivan had been declared dead after the accident, it wasn't like Niko had been looking for him, right? Right???

"Ivan!!"

Nikolai jumped forwards to hug him, but Ivan backed down, his eyes wide with fright as he felt Hulk reaching for the metaphorical steering wheel. He pushed Niko back into snow, praying for him to stay there. Niko seemed able to feel the aura of dread starting to surround Ivan, who was shaking and starting to have tears in his eyes.

" _V-Vanya_?" Nikolai climbed back to his feet, wobbling a little "What's wrong? What happened?" When Ivan didn't answer, he continued, carefully gesturing the retreating Ivan to come closer "Come, Vanya, let's go home. It's not far away. Natalya and mama are waiting..." Niko stopped on his tracks when he saw Ivan's purple eyes starting to glow, the light reflected by the snow around them. "Ivan?!"

" _Nyet_ " Ivan whispered, wanting to go home but knowing he never could " _Prosti menya_ " he told Niko a little louder, approaching him slowly, struggling to stay in control " _brat_." He punched Nikolai unconscious, and gently carried him back to his car on the road, where he had propably spotted Ivan from, so he wouldn't freeze to death. He hadn't wanted to hit him, but he could not outrun a car and the stress could bring Hulk out.

"Niko... I love all of you, and that's why i can't come home" he told his brother despite knowing he couldn't hear him "You heard of Hulk? That's... I _am_ Hulk. I try to keep him under control but i can't. I _will_ come home after i find the cure. Just don't go looking for me. It's the best for all of us." Ivan closed the door silently and dissappeared in the blizzard, his tracks hidden by the falling snow.

 

* * *

 

Alfred stood in the otherwise deserted S.H.I.E.L.D gym furiously punching the dark grey bag, taking his grief and pent-up rage out on it despite very well knowing it wouldn't change anything. The flashbacks kept coming back to him.

_His mother lying on her deathbed with Alfred unable to do anything._

If he hadn't needed the medicine for his asthma, Hehewuti wouldn't've needed to work at the hospital. The fault was Alfred's.

_The HYDRA agent shooting Doctor Honda and the scientist dying in his arms because he wasn't fast enough._

He punched the bag yet again.

_Matt hanging from the side of the train reaching out to him. Fingers slipping between fingers and Matty falling down the the mountain, screaming Alfred's name._

His bare fists hurt from the pounding and there was a bit of blood.

 _Arthur giving him the last kiss before he jumped on Departing_ Valkyrie _, looking back at the car that barely stopped where the runway was cut short. His last look at Arthur._

Tears flowed down Alfred's cheeks.

_Arthur's voice in the radio, telling him they would find somebody to help Alfred land Valkyrie safely. They both knew they had no time, the power source was gone with Geier and the the control panel damaged, no one in the SSR, let alone Alfred, knowing how to fly the thing and the plane still struggling to head for New York. Arthur's desperate pleas as Alfred said his goodbyes and directed the plane down in the icy water.._

Alfred reached down his pocket and looked at his compass, the picture of his secret lover still inside and mostly intact. He was so beautiful... The world had to have something against them. Why couldn't they get to have their happily ever after?

Alfred cried, hugging the black and white photo to his chest. Why couldn't the world have let him stay dead??

 

* * *

 

"Roderich!"

Gilbert caught his falling brother, but then he and Roderich were hanging from the broken Bifrost by Roderich's staff and everything keeping Roderich falling to the outer space was Mjolnir's handle. Gilbert wanted to know why had Roderich set this whole game into motion, but was afraid he could let go if pushed. He asked anyway.

"Roderich, why?"

The god of lies looked up at him with tears in his eyes.

"I never intended for anybody to die" he swore "i just... I just wanted..... I never meant for _bruder_  to die. I'm so sorry!"

The bridge was cracking around Gungnir, and Gilbert doubted even his magnificence could save them now.

"I never meant to hurt anybody i just.. i wanted out of your shadow.. i wanted people to stop treating me as if you were better. I wanted _you_ to stop bullying me at every turn!"

"I... I'm sorry, i didn't think..."

" _Excatly_! You _never_ think. You started a war, people were going to _die_! All you ever do is for your own glory!"

Gilbert felt really bad. He had always loved to tease Roderich, but he should've drawn some kind of line. He should've realized his brother wasn't okay.

"I'm trying to be better right now! Just hang on tight! Somebody'll come eventually and pull me up so i can haul your lazy ass from the abyss."

Gilbert's battle wounds were bleeding, blood from his forehead flowing on his eyes, burning, and dripping from his nose, some of it landing on Roderich's face. They could both hear the bridge breaking around Gungnir, they were both going to fall and die. Sweat stung Gilbert's wounds.

"Just hang on, Roderich..."

He didn't.

 

* * *

 

Francis sat in the cave, still wet from the water torture and fearing for his life. He had a damn car battery-powered electromagnet attached to his heart, for fuck's sake! His chest hurt like hell. He was barely conscious and distantly wondered if Antonio and Lucille were looking for him. Somebody was, that was for sure. The world's favorite playboy philanthropist millionaire had been kidnapped and the world wanted him back.

Though he doubted they'd find him there, he should get to them himself, which was obviously impossible. He was being held captive in a cave in the middle of the desert by a bunch of armed and angry terrorists. His only company was another man from somewhere in Baltic by the name, who for whatever reason had lived in Afganistan for several years with his brothers who weren't there.

Eduard was the one who had built the electromagnet, for keeping a sharpnel from Franci's own company's missile from impaling his heart. It did it's job, but was a painful nuisance. Maybe this was the famous karma? He means, he loves women, sometimes too much, but not enough for it to count as a sin, right?

Eduard helped him plot an escape, sometimes talking to him about his brothers, Raivis and Toris. Well, technically they weren't brothers and had just grown up together, but they were family all the same. Francis promised he'd find Eduard's family after they had escaped and returned to civilization. Eduard had been quiet.

They got their supplies under the guise of building the Jericho missile the terrorists demanded, and Eduard kept their blueprints hidden. Francis could recall from the memory the notes his father Dummacos had made on HYDRA's Tesseract powered superscience, and believed he could improvise something similiar to make the battery more portable and use it to power an armor.

The days went on bleakly and without any bigger breakthroughs, and the terrorists were getting impatient. Their time was rapidly running out, but the armor was eventually finished. It didn't look as good as Francis had envisioned, but he'd have time to fix that when he got home.

That's when the terrorists had enough and demanded results. Eduard told Francis to go and don the armor, he'd slow them down. Francis ran to the back of the cave, hearing angry shouts from the door, but didn't spare a glance. When he was almost ready, he heard a gunshot and froze for a moment. Eduard was lying in a puddle of blood and the terrorist were opening fire at Francis. He slid the rest of the armor on ang grapped Eduard, fighting his way out into the sun and blowing the ammunitions up, collapsing the whole cave. He took off the helmet and turned his attention at Eduard.

"Eduard. Eduard, stay with me. We have to go"

"This was always the plan Francis..."

"I'll take you to see your family."

"My family is dead. I'm going to see them all right..... Don't waste it Francis... don't waste your life."

Eduard fell limp in Francis' arms, the blood staining the light blue cloth.

"Eduard..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, Iceland is Black Widow and Finland is Hawkeye.
> 
> General Winter is mentioned because that's a name used to refer to the Russian winter.
> 
> "Prosti menya, brat" is russian for "forgive me, brother".
> 
> Geier, who America refers to, is Wolfgang Geier, my headcanon of nazi Germany and this AU's Red Skull.
> 
> Gerwig, the brother Prussia and Austria are talking about is HRE. He has no human name, i made it up.
> 
> Dummacos is Gaul. I dunno if the name's official or not, i just googled "Aph Gaul human name" and took the first one i could find.


	2. Part 2

The last thing Feliciano could remember was Novi Grad falling from the sky, the crumbling city eclipsing the sun and pieces of rubble raining in their garden. Lovino grapped him by the hood and dragged Feliciano away from their grandfather's still form trapped under pieces of a road. Something hit them from the back, and the world went dark.

Feliciano woke up in some kind of refugee camp, with only a handful of other people around. Lovino was standing beside him, raging at some kind of a soldier in a language Feliciano didn't understand, propably Sokovian. He only spoke latin and english. He tried to turn around to look for his mama and Romeo, but was taken by a coughing fit.

Lovino's attention immediately snapped to him and he quite literally dropped the soldier, rushing to Feliciano's side and trying to pull him up to a sitting position.

"Feli, Feli can you hear me?!"

Feliciano opened his eyes again, slow and pained. Lovino was trying to look tough, but there were tears streaming down his eyes.

"W-where's grandpa?" Feliciano asked despite knowing, deep in denial "Where is Romeo? Where's mama?"

"Grandpa is dead, you... You saw it. Right away, no pain. Mama was in a makeshift hospital for hours but... she didn't make it. I don't know about Romeo, but he was near the city with papa. It's only the two of us now."

Feliciano pulled Lovino closer, sobbing.

 

After a few weeks, a group of strange, armed men approached the camp. Their leader was looking for guinea pigs for his human experiments. It was "volunteer" but the men had strange guns.

"It's risky, but the survivors will have what they want the most" the leader told them "Revenge for the lost. Vengeance against The Avengers."

Lovino and Feliciano were equally scared, but Lovino looked at him, determined and demanding. Feliciano swallowed his fears and nodded slowly for their sake, at which Lovino stood up and adressed the leader directly.

"We volunteer, _signor_."

 

Feliciano was codenamed "Red" and Lovino was named "Blue".

 

* * *

 

 

Ludwig woke up. He just woke up.

He didn't have a single memory. Of anything. His head was completely empty, but he could remember, no, he didn't remember, it was planted in his brain, that his name was Ludwig. He could see himself being made of some kind of metal.

_Vision_

The random word just appeared in his mind. Was that his name too? 'Ludwig Vision'? No. 'Vision Ludwig'? No. The names were separate and not meant to be used together.

"Uhh... Pierre? Is that you?"

Ludwig lifted his head sharply, staring at the voice's direction.

"Who?"

The man in purple and gold armor (or was it just a robot? Why did Ludwig know what a robot was despite having no memories?) took a step back, seeming ready to fight if it came to that.

"Who are you?" Asked the tiny, ginger man dressed in red, looking frightened.

"Vision. Ludwig. What am i? Where did i come from?" he looked around at the wrecked laboratory "What happened there? Who are you?" Ludwig braced himself too, because he was starting to see the situation as dangerous to his person.

"What are you going to do?" Asked an all-white, red-eyed man holding a hammer, looking like he expected/wanted a fight.

"I don't know" Ludwig admitted "but while i mean no harm to you, i advise you to put away your weapons."

The bowman was the first one who did. The others slowly followed his example, one by one, calming Ludwig down a little.

 

* * *

 

 

Corporal slowly came to her senses in a cage. She didn't really have a name, she was just a cat, but one of the tree monsters that had kidnapped her and other cats called her Corporal Cat.

She had been used in strange tests, one of the effects made her walk upright, like a humanoid. She still had the strange metal things mounted on her back, the fur shaved off out of the way. Her body still twiched from the electric shocks.

The tree creature that had named Corporal also fed her. He - at least he sounded like a he - could only say "I am Herr Stick", but so was the case for all the others of his kind. How the hell could they communicate?

During one experiment Corporal found she could produce a speech-like noise, a scream. It later evolved into actual speech, and she yelled and cursed at her tormentors because she now could. Herr Stick seemed to pity her, but was just a servant and couldn't excatly do anything.

"I am Herr Stick."

"Yeah, just as fascinating as the last 84 times you said that." Corporal snarked, but with time she started to get a grasp on his stupid language.

She repeatedly alternated between asking, pleading, and threatening to be let out which Herr Stick, to her surprise, did one night. Corporal swiftlly took all the weapons she could strap to her body, carrying the other in her paws. Something made the alarms bleeb, and Herr Stick picked her up, running out of the facility while she took pot shots at their pursuers. Herr Stick took some damage, but rabidly regenerated.

"Man, i love this gun!"

 

After they got off the planet, Corporal succested they'd stick together and become bounty hunters. Blowing stuff up was clearly their thing, they worked well together, and they'd even get paid.

"What do you say?"

"I am Herr Stick."

"I'll take that as a 'yes'."

 

* * *

 

Elizabeta remembered.

_Her mentor, her friend, had been laying near the planewreck, bleeding a green puddle and telling her to go destroy the plane's power source with her weird gun before the other aliens would come and get it. She said she didn't want a war, she wanted a peace, she had made the engine to end a war._

_Elizabeta had ran through fire and wreckage, trying to locate the power source._

_She had stumbled, but regained her footing._

_The smoke had blinded her._

_Her friend had yelled a warning._

_Her friend had been shot._

_The alien had aimed for Elizabeta next, but she had pulled her own trigger first._

_The device had exploded, sending a wave of golden, schorching energy that had pulsed through her body._

_All had gone dark._

"You lied to me" Elizabeta growled, staring at Vlad-Mirr's red eyes "You did not give me my powers."

"No, we didn't" he admitted, uncaring. Elizabeta enflamed her fists with the golden glow.

"Now now, Eliz" Vlad-Mirr hissed, using Elizabeta's kree name "You always need those powers of yours to beat me. Can't you do without them? Now's your last change to prove"

"I don't need to prove anything to you."

Elizabeta blasted him away offhandedly, not even aknowledging him as a threat. Because he wasn't. He was just a bug to be squashed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Romeo is Seborga. I dunno if it's the official name. He's this AU's Zemo.
> 
> Pierre is this AU's version of J.A.R.V.I.S, the name comes from France's bird.
> 
> Corporal Cat, one of Greeec's cats, is this AU's version of Rocket Raccoon. I picked the cat because out of APH pets, the bears were too big, i din't want to use a bird, and it's name was the most similiar to Rocket.  
> Herr Stick is this AU's Groot.
> 
> Hungary was supposed to be Sif, but i couldn't find anybody else to be Captain Marvel.
> 
> Vlad-Mirr is a Kree version of Romania's human name.


End file.
